


DETECTIVE 'S RETRIBUTION

by TakaraMomo2411



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Case, Detectives, Fucking, Jealousy, M/M, Thief, Thief Harry
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411
Summary: Author:Ansoxxx_2411 aka Takara MomoGenre: BL, Tình cảm, thám tử - đạo chích, HRating : 18+Pairing : Kaitou Kid x  Hakuba Saguru (SaKid ), Shinichi x Ran (ShinRan)Summary: Hakuba đang có một vụ án quan trọng ở London, nhưng anh đã nhanh chóng gác lại chúng để trở về Nhật, ngay khi nhận được tin nhắn từ một người – Shinichi Kudo.Câu chuyện viết về hậu quả của chuyến đi Singapore của ai đó.Disclaim :Họ là của Aoyama sama, tôi chỉ sở hữu nội dung Fanfic
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hakuba Saguru x Kuroba Kaito





	DETECTIVE 'S RETRIBUTION

……………………………………………  
Thám tử là những kẻ luôn dành trọn niềm đam mê cho việc đuổi theo sự thật, nhưng khi đứng trước vụ án hóc búa nhất của cuộc đời mình lại chẳng thể đưa ra nổi một suy luận cơ bản nhất.  
Đó là lý do nhóc Conan vô cùng bực bội khi Kaitou Kid liên tục thân mật với cô bạn gái Ran của mình trong chuyến đi Singapore, lần đầu tiên trong cuộc đời cậu ghen tuông mà không thể làm gì địch thủ. Và tất nhiên im lặng và nhẫn nhịn không phải là tính cách của cậu ấy.  
Nhóc Conan nằm trên giường nơi được sắp xếp ngủ cùng với KID – kẻ đang trong bộ dạng Shinichi mà không cần hoá trang. Conan cảm thấy cực kỳ bực mình khi bị lôi đến đây trong lúc bị ngấm thuốc mê và nhốt kín trong chiếc vali nhưng nó chẳng là gì nếu phải trông thấy tên siêu trộm đóng giả mình thân mật với cô bạn gái xinh đẹp của mình  
“Zz…zz…”  
KID bên cạnh nằm ngủ say gáy o o khiến Conan chẳng chợp mắt nổi.  
Kể từ lúc bước vào điều tra vụ án này thứ duy nhất mà Kaitou KID làm là không ngừng ăn hết thứ này đến thứ khác sau đó thì lăn đùng ra ngủ. Hắn thật sự là một siêu trộm tài hoa và mưu mẹo ư? Conan thậm chí còn chả dám tin kẻ này từng làm điên đầu lực lượng cảnh sát thế giới.  
“Tính toong”  
Vừa đúng lúc ấy có tiếng tin nhắn đến, nhóc Conan cau mày, nhạc hiệu này rõ ràng không phải là của cậu. Đưa mắt nhìn quanh, Conan Edogawa chợt phát hiện nó phát ra từ chiếc điện thoại đặt vội trên bàn – điện thoại của “Shinichi giả mạo”  
Dòng máu thám tử đầy tò mò cuộn trào lên trong người cậu, Conan cầm điện thoại lên xem, vô tình bấm bừa thì thấy hiện ra tin nhắn từ số của Hakuba.  
“Này cậu đang làm gì đấy, đã đến được Singapore chưa?”  
Conan nghĩ giữa 2 người nhất định có vấn đề, có một mối quan hệ nào đó.  
“Để tôi đoán nhé lần này cậu lại cải trang thành Shinichi đúng không? Đừng có làm cái gì quá phận đấy nhé, tôi không muốn để mất cậu cho bất kỳ ai đâu”  
Khoé môi Conan vẽ nên một nụ cười, cậu nhanh chóng nhắn tin hồi đáp lại.  
Ngay lập tức vài giây sau đó có tin nhắn từ người kia. Thám tử phố Beika nở một nụ cười hài lòng.  
………………………..  
KID trở về phòng với vết thương trên vai, dù đã được sơ cứu và băng bó nhưng vẫn khiến hắn đau buốt. Trong những phi vụ trước không ít lần hắn phải bị thương, chỉ có một khác biệt là lần này không có một ai đó ở cạnh.  
Mũi giày trắng chạm khẽ vào sàn ban công lành rồi phóng qua cửa sổ mà bước vào phòng. Cửa phòng đã được khoá từ đầu buổi tối để “Shinichi Kudo” say ngủ và Kaitou Kid tiếp tục cuộc điều tra của mình.  
Ran Mouri là một cô nàng thông mình, hắn thừa nhận điều đó, nhưng sự thông minh và trực giác nhạy cảm đó của cô ấy không khiến KID lo lắng hay lung lay như cái cách cô nàng khiến thám tử Miền Đông Shinichi chùn bước.  
Bởi vì lẽ hắn ta có sự minh mẫn của kẻ đứng ngoài mũi tên tình ái của thần Cupid. Hay nói đúng hơn hắn khác biệt hơn cậu bạn trai thám tử của Ran bởi sự ranh ma và quỷ quyệt.  
“Soạt”  
Khi hắn vừa bước vào phòng đột nhiên cảm nhận có bàn tay ai đó kéo mạnh mình áp vào tường.

“Dạo này cậu có vẻ bận rộn nhỉ”  
Trong không gian mờ ảo của thứ ánh sáng dịu dàng từ ánh trăng bạc, hắn không nhìn rõ mặt người nọ nhưng lại có thể nhận ra đối phương ngay lập tức.  
Mùi hương nước hoa lịch lãm quen thuộc cùng giọng nói ngọt ngào đến đáng ghét này.  
“Hakuba Saguru, sao cậu lại ở đây?”  
Kỵ sĩ trắng của bàn cờ vua đã tiến vào cuộc chiến…bất ngờ và không hề được dự đoán trước.  
Khoé môi người nọ nhẹ nở một nụ cười, màu tóc nâu vàng của cậu ta cũng dường như đang lấp lánh giữa không gian.  
Hakuba đưa những ngón tay khẽ chạm vào lọn tóc mai vì đội mũ ảo thuật mà rũ xuống bênh vành tai KID.  
Qua lớp kính phản quang, tầm mắt gã siêu trộm đối diện gương mặt thanh thoát điển trai của người nọ. Chỉ một cái chạm tay lại khiến tim hắn vô thức gõ nhịp liên hồi.  
Sự hồi hộp kỳ lạ mà cho dù có bị đuổi theo bởi hàng trăm tên cảnh sát tinh nhuệ của lực lượng cảnh sát Tokyo hắn cũng không hề có.  
“Không phải cậu đến đây để tìm viên kim cương dưới biển xanh sao”  
Hakuba thì thầm nói khi chạm khẽ chóp mũi mình vào chóp mũi hắn  
“Một thám tử như tôi cũng nên đến để tìm viên kim cương của mình chứ nhỉ.”

Tiếp theo câu đó là một nụ hôn.  
Cái hôn nhiệt tình pha chút bá đạo áp chế mà KID không thể nào phản kháng. Kỹ năng hôn của cậu ta tuyệt đến mức từng tế bào trong người kẻ được mệnh danh là ảo thuật gia hào hoa cũng phải mềm nhũn ra.  
“Này…đừng có..tuỳ tiện”  
KID nhăn mặt, vành tai nóng đến phát nhiệt. Hắn cố nói qua tiếng thở dốc trong nụ hôn ướt át của người nọ.  
Bàn tay siêu đạo chích đặt trên ngực cậu thám tử nhưng lại không thể nào chống cự hay đẩy cậu ra. Hakuba tự như mang một sức mạnh vô hình, bẩm sinh là để chế ngự hắn.  
“ Không phải là do cậu khiêu khích tôi trước sao?”  
Hakuba Saguru đáp lại.  
Khoảng thời gian cách xa khiến sự kiềm chế và lý trí trong trong tâm tư vị thám tử London trở nên mục rửa. Những khuôn phép và quy củ mà một quý ông người Anh lịch lãm được rèn giũa trong anh cũng phút chốt vỡ nát trong nụ hôn sâu thẫm.  
Hakuba là một người luôn biết giữ chừng mực trong những mối quan hệ, cho dù là thân thiết đến mấy.  
Nhưng nét khắc kỷ đến cấm dục của một thám tử London tài hoa thường khi cũng phải cúi người trước nhớ nhung đang bùng lên mãnh liệt trong lòng cậu thiếu niên.

Thám tử trẻ hôn dọc xuống bên dưới người nọ. Chiếc cổ thanh mảnh cùng xương quai xanh tinh xảo giờ đây đỏ rực những nụ hôn. KID run rẩy trong cơn phấn khích ập đến dồn dập, cổ họng khô khốc đến khó chịu vô cùng. Hắn có thể cảm nhận rõ rệch cánh môi và đầu lưỡi người kia thuần thục giày vò trên khuôn ngực mình.  
Chiếc áo choàng bạc trên lưng không biết từ lúc nào đã rơi xuống nền gạch lạnh. Bộ Vest trắng chỉnh chu giờ đây cũng đang dần xốc xếch với những chiếc cúc áo sơ mi bật mở tự bao giờ. KID thở dốc từng cơn, cảm nhận nhịp tim mạnh liên hồi trong lồng ngực.  
Quãng thời gian xa cách cùng Hakuba đã đẩy hắn lao đầu vào những phi vụ nhiều hơn. Nhưng càng như thế hắn càng nhận ra mình chẳng thể nguôi ngoai nhớ người nọ.

“Lúc cải trang Shinichi, cậu đã làm gì cô nàng Ran”  
Đột nhiên giọng Hakuba cất lên. Vẫn là thanh âm ngọt ngào quen thuộc nhưng lại có chút gắt lên thật khẽ. Nhẹ như một nốt ngân luyến láy trong bản sonata êm đềm.

KID mỉm cười, ra là Hakuba đang ghen, chắc hẳn có kẻ nào đã bắn tin cho cậu ta biết về phi vụ lần này của hắn. Nếu không thì thám tử tóc nâu vàng đang bận bịu với những vụ án ở London sao lại có thời gian quan tâm đến việc của KID.  
Loại trừ người ở trường Ekoda thì thân thiết với cậu ta chỉ có hai tên thám tử. Một ở miền Đông và một ở miền Tây. Thám tử Osaka thì được hắn loại ra ngay từ đầu bởi không thể nào có chuyện cậu ta trở thành gián điệp khi không có ở đây, hơn nữa với tính cách của hai người họ KID không tin Heiji Hattori có thể ngầm đưa thông tin gì đó đến cho Hakuba.  
Vậy thì chỉ có thể là trường hợp còn lại – Thám tử nhóc con Edogawa Conan  
Chắc là tên ấy đã kể lại chuyện này cho Hakuba vào lúc nào đó mà KID không chú ý, hoặc là cậu nhóc đã vô tình đưa đến một vài câu sai lệch cho lực lượng cảnh sát dẫn đến Hakuba nghe thấy, nhưng thành thật mà nói thì như vậy cũng không hẳn là tồi tệ.  
Nếu không như vậy thì làm sao cậu thám tử điển trai kia chịu bỏ mấy vụ án ở London để đến đây kia chứ.

“Thì sao nào, liên quan gì đến thám tử Anh quốc ?”  
KID lên tiếng nói khích  
Ngay lập tức lời nói trở thành chiếc thòng lọng siết chặt lấy lý trí của Hakuba. Người KID bị nhấc lên khỏi mặt đất rồi nằm gọn trong vòng tay người nọ.  
“Này…”  
KID cố vùng vẫy nhưng chỉ mất vài bước chân để Hakuba ném KID xuống giường và nhanh chóng cởi chiếc quần dài của hắn ra. Mọi thứ không ngoài dự đoán, nhưng siêu trộm KID hoàn toàn không có ý định chống trả, kể cả khi người nọ thuận thế nằm áp lên người hắn.  
Hắn đối mặt người nọ với đôi mắt gương lên phản kháng yếu ớt.  
“ Cậu làm gì vậy hả?”  
“Làm việc liên quan đến thám tử”  
Hakuba Sagruu đáp gọn lỏm.  
KID không dùng kỹ xảo ảo thuật để thoát ra, điều đó chứng tỏ hắn đang ngầm đồng ý. Hakuba hiểu rõ điều đó hơn bất kỳ một ai. Thấu suốt tâm tư của siêu tội phạm, thuộc nằm lòng những điểm nhạy cảm trên người của hắn ta.  
Khoảng cách của họ đã đủ lâu để Hakuba biết lúc nào nên ôn nhu dịu dàng lúc nào phải cương quyết bá đạo.  
“Cậu…” Người nọ nhăn mày  
Thám tử trẻ đắc ý mỉm cười, tiếp tục tấn công. Tay sờ vào bên trong đùi của KID trong lúc miệng gặm nhắm vành tay đang ửng đỏ.

KID không đẩy ra, thậm chí có chút mong đợi, hắn đã chờ đợi quá lâu để có thể cùng người kia thân mật thế này. Nên cứ thế để mặc thám tử thiếu niên mở rộng hai chân mình.  
Hakuba đưa ngón tay mình lên trước miệng liếm qua một lượt rồi đâm thẳng chúng vào bên trong người KID.  
“A”  
Siêu đạo chích run người lên một cái, không giống như những lần trước mỗi khi chuẩn bị thám tử London kia đầu dùng một chất lỏng gì đó lành lạnh mang theo hương oải hương dìu dịu. Lần này cậu ta trực tiếp dùng nước bọt của mình để làm ướt những ngón tay.  
Hành động thô lỗ không giống với phong cách điềm đạm và chỉnh chu của cậu siêu thám tử. Có vẻ như khi cậu ta đến đây, ban đầu chỉ là muốn một nụ hôn. Xem ra hắn đã thành công trong việc khiêu khích cậu thám tử kia.  
Điều này khiến KID có thể cảm nhận rõ hơn sự xâm chiếm của cậu ta qua những đường vân tay thật rõ đâm xuyên từng thớ thịt của mình. Bên dưới theo phản xạ co rút như tham lam muốn nuốt lấy nhiều hơn nữa…  
Hakuba cắn nhẹ lên cổ của KID để lại một vết răng đỏ rực. Rồi nụ hôn cũng những cái chạm môi cứ rơi dần xuống ngực. Chiếc áo Vest cùng áo sơ mi được mở rộng để lộ phần khuôn ngực trắng sứ cùng bả vai của hắn.  
Đột nhiên Hakuba dừng lại…  
“ Kaitou…”  
Ngón tay thon dài rời khỏi bên trong người hắn mà vươn lên chạm vào dải băng trắng đang phủ lên vết thương bên bả vai KID.  
“A..” Kaitou KID nhăn mày  
Siêu trộm KID đang bị thương và Hakuba đã hoàn toàn không biết điều đó. Ai đã gây ra điều này? Kẻ nào đã tấn công cậu ta ?  
Ánh mắt Hakuba nhìn hắn chùng lại, có một chút đắn đo, một chút ngạc nhiên lại còn cả một chút đau xót. Vết thương đang ở trên người hắn nhưng cơn đau lại đang xoáy chặt trong nhịp tim anh. Hakuba chậm rãi vuốt lên vết thương, muốn mở miệng hỏi người nọ một 

Nhưng KID hoàn toàn không thích điều đó. Hắn không muốn thám tử kia vì bất cứ điều gì mà dừng lại việc kia. Điều quan trọng bây giờ chính là làm tiếp điều cần phải làm.

“Đúng là cùng giường với cô nàng Ran đó thú vị hơn với cậu nhiều”  
Siêu trộm KID nhếch mép nói.

Liền sau đó hắn cảm thấy một thứ nóng rực đâm xuyên cơ thể mình. Không phải là những ngón tay mà là phần bên dưới của Hakuba. Thật rõ ràng trực tiếp đưa vào người hắn.  
Nước mắt vô thức ứa lên bên khoé mi, hắn ngửa cổ trong lúc người nọ cúi xuống cắn mạnh lấy đôi môi mình.  
“Im miệng”  
Tiếng rên rỉ kêu lên của siêu trộm KID được nuốt gọn trong cánh môi của Hakuba. Một nụ hôn trừng phạt khiến hắn như thể đang bị rút hết mọi quyền hành phản kháng.  
Nhịp độ đưa đẩy ngày càng mạnh hơn. Không một tiếng nói nào được phát ra khỏi miệng KID trừ thanh âm của những bọt nước vỡ tan bên khoé miệng…  
Cánh tay hắn được giữ chặt áp lên phía đầu. Chân hắn thuận theo thể mà quắp lên hông của người nọ để cố giảm đi nhịp điệu thô bạo của người kia.  
KID cảm thấy thật ngu ngốc khi khiêu khích cậu ta. Không có tiền diễn cũng không có bôi trơn làm cho việc thân mật trở nên khó khăn. Mỗi cử động giống như lời trừng phạt của Hakuba. Từng cái đều rõ ràng.  
Và giờ đến lời giải thích cũng không để cho hắn kịp nói ra.

“Tên khốn Hakuba bình tĩnh đi, nhẹ một chút không được sao “  
KID cố nói trong tiếng thở dốc, Hakuba đã không còn nghe rõ lời của hắn nữa rồi. Cơn giận đã thật sự thiêu đốt lý trí của cậu ta. Từng đợt sóng trường cứ liên hồi vỗ vào người hắn không ngơi nghỉ như thể muốn khảm hắn thật sâu vào bên trong, muốn chế ngự hoàn toàn cơ thể ấy.  
“ Nghe tôi nói đi…tôi với cô nàng đó chả có gì cả, tôi thậm chí không có nắm tay cô ấy”  
KID cố gắng giải thích trong lúc nắm chặt lấy gra giường. Cử chỉ thô bạo cùng tức giận của Hakuba khiến người hắn giống như là đang bị xé đôi ra vậy. Cảm giác chỉ có bị chiếm hữu và giày vò.  
“ Hakuba…”

Hakuba thanh tỉnh mỉm cười hài lòng. Anh cúi xuống hôn KID thật sâu.  
“Ưm…m”  
Nụ hôn như thể cơn mưa rào tưới mát lên những khóm hồng vào một ngày trời oi bức. Ôn nhu mà xoa dịu những khát khao và bất an trong lòng hắn. Đồng thời cũng khẳng định hắn là của anh – duy nhất chỉ một mình anh.

“ Cho tôi xem bằng chứng đi” Hakuba nở một nụ cười nửa miệng, nhưng nó không phải nụ cười của tên siêu đạo chích ranh ma mà là nụ cười vây hãm của một siêu thám tử.  
KID thừa hiểu tê thám tử London này đã nguôi cơn ghen, chỉ là đang muốn trừng phạt mình thôi.  
Hắn liếm môi, hít một hơi sâu để điều hoà lại nhịp thở của mình. Những giọt mồ hôi vẫn còn đang thấm nước những lọn tóc đen mun mịn như tơ của hắn.  
KID cầm tay Hakuba đặt vào thứ nhạy cảm của mình.  
“ Điều tra không phải là nhiệm vụ của thám tử sao”  
Ánh mắt KID đầy khiêu khích ngước nhìn anh, đôi gò má vì xấu hổ mà trở nên đỏ hồng lên thật đẹp.  
Hakuba vuốt ve từ từ, chậm rãi di chuyển những ngón tay từ gốc lên tới ngọn. Thứ đó cứng dần theo nhịp thở của kẻ đang xốc xếch trong bộ Vest trắng, rồi nhanh chóng đạt đến cực điểm mà rỉ ra một chất dịch lỏng màu trắng đục. Phản ứng nhạy cảm như vậy, chỉ có thể là trải qua một khoảng thời gian dài cấm dục mới tạo nên biểu hiện rõ rệch như vậy. Một bằng chứng thuyết phục cho việc chưa từng lên giường cùng người khác hay thậm chí là tự mình giải quyết.  
Hakuba Sagruu cúi xuống cắn cổ KID một cái để lại một vết răng như đánh dấu rồi nhanh chóng ngậm lấy phần thô cứng kia, dọn dẹp thứ chất dịch ngọt tanh màu trắng sữa.  
“Này…không được..chỗ đó …”  
Hành động của Hakuba khiến thứ tưởng như say giấc lại một lần nữa tỉnh dậy.  
“Trật tự nào, chúng tôi đang điều tra”  
Thám tử London cố ý nói giọng như cảnh sát đang nói với người ở hiện trường vụ án.Siêu trộm KID đã nghe thấy chúng nhiều lần khi đi cùng cậu ta đến những nơi xảy ra án mạng, nhưng lần đầu tiên hắn bị những lời đó làm cho xấu hổ đến đỏ chín mặt.

Hắn thừa nhận miệng lưỡi của Hakuba rất sắc bén, rất tài giỏi …  
Miệng lưỡi của cậu ta thật sự rất tốt ..  
Miệng và cả lưỡi..  
“Ư..~”  
KID không kiềm được một lần nữa buông lung bản thân. Hắn phóng thích thứ đó ra khỏi cơ thể mình, để lại một vệt trắng đục ngay trên mép môi của vị thám tử tài hoa kia.  
Làm nổi bật cánh môi màu nude thật đẹp.  
………………………..  
Thám tử London ngồi tựa lưng vào phần đầu giường, để người nọ nằm lên đùi mình làm nũng, vết thương băng vội trước đó đã được cậu thám tử băng lại chỉnh chu hơn. KID chưa từng thấy Hakuba bị thương nhưng hắn đoán biết có lẽ những kỹ năng này đã được cậu ta học một cách thuần thục trước đó.  
“Tên khốn Hakuba…”  
Hắn làu bàu mắng trong lúc dụi đầu vào cơ bụng rắn chắc của Hakuba Saguru, mùi sữa tắm thoang thoảng thân quen trước đầu mũi thật dễ chịu.  
Chất lỏng trắng đục chảy ra từ giữa hai chân KID đã được lau dọn cẩn thận, chỉ là còn một chút dư âm ngọt ngào đọng lại bên trong đó. Khiến hắn dù đã được mặc lại chiếc áo sơ mi ngủ một cách đàng hoàng lại chẳng để nguôi ngoai cảm giác người kia vẫn thân mật chiếm lấy cơ thể mình.  
Hay cảm giác nóng cháy của thứ dịch trắng tràn vào xâm chiếm từng ngõ ngách bên trong. 

“Lần sau cẩn thận một chút, đừng để bị thương đấy”  
Cậu chàng tóc nâu vàng đưa tay âu yếm vuốt những lọn tóc đen mượt mà của hắn. Người nọ lúc nằm dài trong lòng anh lúc này trong chẳng khác gì một chú mèo nhỏ tinh ranh muốn làm nũng.  
“Cậu đau lòng sao?”  
KID nhếch miệng cười đáp, cảm thấy thích thú vì người nọ đang lo lắng cho mình.  
Hakuba không hề chối bỏ cũng chẳng hề xấu hổ, cậu chàng cúi người thì thầm vào vành tai mềm của người nọ.  
Không quên liếm nhẹ một đường dọc phía vành tai mềm mại.

“Đúng vậy, cậu chỉ được đau khi đang ở trên giường với tôi thôi”


End file.
